In Heaven
by rucHicHan
Summary: A body that hasn't had the ability to nurture a fetus will lead into a rally of grief and misfortunes. AU, IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In Heaven

**Summary:** A body that hasn't had the ability to nurture a fetus will lead into a rally of grief and misfortunes. AU, IchiRuki.

**Author's note:** This idea never stopped nagging me. Lol, I just have to write this. I was searching on my playlist for a good and well-related title so I came up with this. This chapter will be brief and contains summary of my alternative universe plot. The next chapter will come out faster, I tell you. Just give me a constructive criticism and ideas. Pardon for my poor grammar and sentence construction.

**Chapter 1**

**PART 1**

His life was a disaster when he started high school. He wasn't really the type of person who skipped classes because he knew nothing. He was born genius, very intelligent. He was almost the dream of every female in his school. He had a masculine built at the age of 15 and had a very bright, orange hair. He'd used to walk around the in an early morning, usual scowl on his face and hands stuck on pockets.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Her life was a mystery for everybody. She never opened up herself for anyone, even to her older brother. Her big, violet eyes shone a short story of an imprisoned princess, tightly clutching the cold iron drill of her room. When you looked at her, it seemed that you'll hear a faint sound of small lavender mercilessly being plucked from the still ground. She lived her life with her thick books, long bluish-white dress and a pale pink cardigan hung on her petite frame.

Rukia Kuchiki.

They've met at the age of 15.

On Rukia's way to a small bookstore at the end of the town's crossing, she saw a tall man, whom she thought was about the same age as she was, walking at the opposite street at hers. Her eyes widened when someone raced from his back, a big shovel in hands and was about to hit him. She called out but it was too late. Her heart beat sped up seeing this. She didn't want to see the same scene again. She was terribly scared of walking on the same street and will see someone die in front of her, again. Her first friend, mentor… and first love died on the same spot who tried to protect her from the town's gangsters.

Now, she didn't want this. Not anymore. Not anyone to suffer from the same fate she had submitted herself into. The man who hit the orange-haired boy stepped aback and laughed devilishly, cursing same words over and over again. She run into him, not minding her trembling shirt legs that might pushed her down to the ground. The boy was bleeding. She cried out for help and shouted back to the criminal to stop. The man gritted his teeth and tried to hit her, raising the shovel again, she crawled behind to cover the boy and conveyed her own body to protect him.

A second later, she heard a loud crash. The boy had managed to stand up and placed an arm to shield his face. Her eyes widened. For the first time in her life, she sensed courage and hope. A gust of wind touched her pale face as she horribly watched the scene above her. The setting sun reflects his bright orange hair back to her violet eyes like a mirror.

She looked around and tried to find something he could use to oppose the man. It was unfair to see someone being beaten up by another with his deadly tool. She found one long steel rod. She quickly snatched it and threw back to him, cried out that he should use it.

Soon, the boy was able to defeat the stupid man. He put away the rod and turned back, now facing her… looking down at her. He scowled.

"You know what? For a midget who tried to save me, you had a bunch of guts."

She furrowed her brows, "What? What midget?"

"Midget. You. Midget. You. Hear that?"

"What the hell? It took a thousand miles of heart beat for me to end up on saving you back there!" She yelled back.

"I can handle it on my own." He looked away.

"Oh really, so that's why you had those blood that almost drowned your stupid hair."

"This is natural, stupid."

"Huh."

Silence enveloped them. The sun was already gone and the dark sky revealed the rising bright moon. The air turned into a cold breeze that tickles their pale skin. Both pair of eyes staring on each other like they were already communicating through this, it seemed like forever.

"…and for a midget who courageously covered her small body to protect me… that's something."

"You are welcome." She smiled up at him.

"Oh." He looked away, scratching a spot on his back and suddenly winced.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah, though the wound had already clotted."

"Oh, better to see a doctor for that."

"My dad is a doctor."

"Oh." She turned her back on him and walked a few steps away. Finally, she stopped and looked at his confused face. "Neh, want to do some first aid on your head?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh where?"

"In my house, it is located a few blocks away from here."

"Are you sure? I am a stranger, you know." He started walking up to her.

"For someone who saves me back there, you sure I am not a stranger?" she grinned as she waited him to reach her pace.

"You saved me first. I am paying back the price." He muttered and tried not to show the paint flush in his cheeks.

"Price paid." She chuckled.

"Stupid midget." He grinned.

"It's Kuchiki Rukia, carrot top."

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo."

**PART 2**

It has been 10 years since it happened, since they met.

XXXX

After that incident, it took another 2 weeks when they met again in a café near the place of the incident. Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he spotted her violet orbs, now smiling back at him.

After so, it became a tradition for him to see her there every afternoon, after their class. They were attending different schools. Rukia's school was a private one while Ichigo chose to study in a public. But the lad would try his best to ignore every invitations of fight against them or he would never see her again.

Even if they used to bicker and threw pointless nick names to each other, it would always indicate how closed they were. You won't see a smiling Ichigo for a day or a laughing Rukia for a second. The feeling of fullness with each other's presence just came naturally with no hesitation in the process, almost filling the gap and emptiness in their hearts. A year after, Rukia started to visit Ichigo's house. She was able to meet his family and learned that his mother died when Ichigo was still young. And to know that he wasn't really closed his Dad, who is a doctor and is always busy in his clinic, it explains a lot why he usually encounters fights. But just looking at him, with his bright, orange hair… she can't expect other brats not to envy him.

On the other hand, it took another half year when Rukia decided to introduce him to her older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. This person was none other than the head of the Kuchiki manor, who apparently holds a title in the Japanese government and is currently the president of a huge international company that directs medico-related employees overseas. They also own 2 hospitals, one at Okinawa and the latter is at Osaka. Rukia and her brother lived their lives alone, their parents died of a tragic incident when she was still 2 years old, so she merely knew anything about them. Due to this, Byakuya was entitled to be the head of the family at a very young age. He finished his basic college degree at Tokyo University for only a year, took a law course after that.

But when Ichigo met him, he looks so simple but stern. His sharp eyes and weird hairdo made him realized how hard it is to be a Kuchiki. No wonder why Rukia seemed to have a gloomy aura impression on other people… even in him.

He talks less. He just asked his name and his family background. They took dinner in a fine restaurant across the Karakura town. When the meal is over, her brother told him something that left his jaw hanging. "Knowing that your dad was Isshin Kurosaki-san, I can't say anymore against you. You're dad became one of the doctors of our late grandfather. On the other hand, I won't tolerate you to keep dating my sister but for her sake, I'll grant you one chance." He paused and looked at him. "Be a doctor."

After the dinner, Rukia decided to take a walk with Ichigo. It was dawning winter and they were on their formal winter suit. The petite girl kept on sighing, silently watching as small puff of cold smokes exited her nose and mouth as she exhaled. She clutched her hands on her pockets and tried to warm herself a bit.

"I never thought your brother would think we were dating." Ichigo rose up his head and watched as the dark sky started to rain snow falls.

"I told him we're not." Rukia looked down on her feet, embarrassed.

The orange top scratched his head and looked down at her who looked disappointed with his previous statement. He doesn't know where to start or what to say. He didn't really know what they were. Heck, he all knew that they were friends and she started to change his life drastically. She was really important to him but he can't admit it in his own words. But he was so sure that he'd always make her feel special like that of, he would buy her a cup of coffee every week or take her home even if it isn't dark yet. But deep inside, he knew that he really loved her… more than what he could show or say.

"Ne Ichigo, what are we?" a soft voice cut his trailed of thoughts.

"Uh, I wanted to ask you the same thing." He looked away, trying to avoid her violet orbs. He knew that he'd always fall for them; no matter he tried to push those thoughts away.

"Oh…" he voice trailed in the mid-air, almost disappearing.

"Rukia…"

"Hmm?"

"I… I really don't know where to start. Damn it." He stopped in his tracks and so did she. He stared on the ground that was now covered with snow. "You see Rukia, ever since that day? My life is initially drawn to you… like you were a magnet."

"…"

"I… really don't want you to get disappointed. But hell, I was scared. What if I am not that guy you're supposed to be with?"

"Ichigo…"

"Wait, let me finish first okay?" He looked at her and she nodded back in agreement. "I… ne Rukia, can I really date you this time? This time, I won't daydream that we were together because… I want to. I like you." He placed a hand to cover his red cheeks, muttering small curses. His heart beat sped up a thousand miles per hour. Apparently, we wanted to accept some sort of rejection.

"Sure, Ichigo. I'd loved to."

His eyes widened as he stared back at her. Her big violet eyes looking straight back at him, pink flush on her cheeks and small smile playing in her lips. "Hey… don't stare at me like that. I'd melt on your hot gaze, stupid."

She chuckled as she stood up in front of him. She slowly placed a hand in his cheeks, and he, enveloping his broad arms around her, smiled broadly. She leaned her head in his chest and closed her eyes. "I'd loved to be with you Kurosaki."

"Quit that name, midget. I'll make sure you'd call yourself with that few years from now."

XXXX

Again, it has been 10 years since they met and roughly 8 years since they decided to be together. Ichigo took his medicine studies in Tokyo University with the help of Byakuya who placed him in a merely good subject professor while Rukia took her freelance writing studies in the same institution. At the same time, she took few medical-entrepreneurship studies abroad.

It took ages before Byakuya allowed them to marry each other.

When they were 20, Ichigo proposed to Rukia who gladly accepted it. Isshin and Ichigo's twin sisters approved their marriage and even gave the blessings. On the other hand, Byakuya flatly objects saying he couldn't consider such since they were still too young to be married. That's why they were forced to take differential studies for the lad's likes.

And finally, the day came. Today was the day of their wedding.

**PART 3**

Amidst of Byakuya's flat rejection about their wedding 5 years ago, the couple decided to live under the same roof. And of course, a lot had happened during those years. They bicker and continued on arguing some nonsense stuffs such as Ichigo who kept on saying how Rukia's artworks were disgusting and such. Small issues that will end up in huge and long day argumentation but still, in the end of the day, Ichigo would tell Rukia that they were bickering nonsense stuffs and that he couldn't attain a night of glory without her, then the small girl would climb up to him and kissed him tenderly.

It took 3 months before Ichigo proposed to Rukia that they'd do sex. It wasn't really asked for something in return or threatening. Rukia mentally admitted that she looked forward to it; she was just waiting for Ichigo to do some licks on the trail of her neck or jaw when they kissed every night.

The first night was the crowning glory. Rukia was about to get out of the shower when Ichigo opened the door and stared at her nude body lustfully. He pulled her against his hard chest and started to caress her skin with his wet mouth. His hands were almost everywhere and her moans sent hot chills in his spine. He tried to do his first attempt but ended up doing it all by his mouth. And she trusted him to make all things better. The second one was one in the kitchen but surely, even if he is a fast-learner, he can't learn everything so fast.

So when it took him the gust of courage to withdraw down her underwear and sent her the vibrating pumps he could ever give… he was almost in heaven. He was grinning all the time they do it. She loved it the way he kissed her while he pressed his own, inserting it to her adversely. He was high, she was like a drug to him… the more he did it, the more he asked for more. It was utmost dangerous. He did a lot of tricks and almost ended up doing it each day for 3 consecutive nights.

Even if Rukia enjoyed it, her body wasn't able to handle the pressure and the raging temperature she resigned herself into whenever he plumped her to their bed. She'd going to die of hyperthermia.

When they were used to the feeling and was able to handle and manage their strong yet young hormones, it felt so natural. The feeling of lust disappeared and is slowly replaced by pure love.

The couple had grown mutual strong emotions for each other. Especially that Ichigo is not the only one strong in this relationship. Rukia's maturity was really one of the golden keys.

XXXX

Today was one of the hell days they have been waiting for like forever.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** In Heaven

**Summary:** A body that hasn't had the ability to nurture a fetus will lead into a rally of grief and misfortunes. AU, IchiRuki.

**Author's note:** If you haven't known yet, In Heaven was a song of JYJ. Check it out, guys.

Well, I know that a lot of us were quite sad about the latest anime episode. I just wanted to share what happened to me last October 4. I was really busy with my cram school because I need to finish few readings from my medico-surgico books and nothing came into my mind, literally. I check my facebook through my mobile and learnt that they were already trending the issue. The next day, even I had a huge exam, I made all my way just to see that 342. And I literally cried. All day. Sheesh Kubo, you need to compensate on this. Make another, yet sweeter episode for their reunion. And please, Orihime, back off… for God sake. Please.

**Chapter 2**

Life is like a river, continuously flowing at the ends of the Earth. If you resign yourself to apply with the harsh and strong raging flow, you'd start to doubt where it would take you as you watch yourself being plopped with the strong current and splashing against the rocks. It's up to you if you'd fill yourself back to where you started but would regret how much effort, time and courage was wasted for the risk you've remarked. But the point is that this river teaches you two things: you have to risk and you have to accept failure. That's the two important lessons the river will show you about reality and the rest were fictional and mind fucking just to make you happy, in short… the happy stories you'll hear from others were just made-up. Because being simply happy isn't just really everything. In order to fight with reality, you have to be optimistic… to see good in everything 'coz it is the only thing that is going to be good when the rest fails.

But what if you had given and risk for everything just for something that would complete you as a human, what will you do?

This is what the Kurosaki couple is after. Life… to bear fruit of their unending love – that is to have children.

XXXX

Rukia stared at the IV line connected in her left peripheral vein, continuously flowing like it is the only thing that hangs here back in her world. Her very pale lips drew thin line as she tried to keep her tears in her violet orbs. She had lost them again… for the third time.

She clutched the soft fabric that seemingly moving roughly against her skin. The bag of her eyes is becoming more noticeable, short lines of wrinkles appearing behind. And a weary frown was put on her face.

Silence enveloped the room; she was alone there… right where she lost her child. The only sound she'd hear was the unending tick of clock like it is doing a countdown of her death sentence announcement. She doesn't want to give up… to give Ichigo what he needs to complete his life – to bear a child for him. But fate itself reclaimed that they had gave up on her.

They gave up on her.

She's hopeless.

It's her end.

XXXX

Ichigo mentally cursed the traffic jam tonight. He had chosen the unfamiliar avenue just to make it faster back to the hospital. He had just a received a call from the chief resident of the institution that Rukia had gone into an unwanted abortion for the third time. He was a doctor and he'd know what would happen to the rest.

"Damn it, don't you dare Rukia." He pulled his drive in between two large trucks, pressing heavily into his speed pedal. He identified in utter depression that the main diagnosis for patients who had undergone unexpected abortion would be dilated and curettage. With the following events happened to Rukia's body, it is most likely that she can't bear babies anymore. During her second pregnancy, he learned that she had a weak uterine lining and an abnormal amount of progesterone… with these intrinsic factors, even if she could handle normal, fertilized egg and had its body planted on her uterine wall with a normal placenta, they had only weeks to count and she'll lose it.

Not only that, Rukia has an abnormal petite body. She couldn't carry a growing baby in her womb that would last for roughly nine months. The baby might even eat her small body.

"Shit." The carrot top growled impatiently as he reached the parking lot of the hospital. Without any second thought, he slammed the door of his car and not even minding to lock it and do all security checks before leaving it. Instead, he sprinted down the familiar hallways of the hospital that will lead him to a private intensive care unit.

When he was about to turn on his side, he bumped into a red-haired woman and heard a high-pitch voice, "Ah!"

He turned only to see a beautiful young woman sitting on the floor (who he thought was about at the same age as he was) clutching her back in pain, wincing.

"Ah. Sorry!"

"No, it's okay." She looked up at him and blushed.

He stared at her gray orbs and scratched the back of his head, "I was in a little hurry, you know." He reached a hand to help her stand and started to walk away.

Inoue Orihime smiled as she stared at his retrieving back.

XXXX

Rukia glanced at her right when she heard a creaking sound… the door opened. She saw a young, tall, lean man hurriedly made his way on her bedside and enveloped her in his broad, muscular arms.

"Rukia… rukia… rukia…" he repeatedly called her name, burying his face on the top of her head.

She sighed and closed her eyes, restraining the tears to come out and touched the back of his head. "I can't do it, Ichigo. I am not supposed to bear your children… I am sorry." Her voice became shaky.

Ichigo looked at her, hands on her small, pale face. "Rukia, I was sure that when I proposed to you, I told you that I want you to bear my children… but please Rukia… don't take it for life. I want you to stay in my side, no matter what happened. Okay?" He tried to assure her.

He wasn't really sure if he had already accepted the situation. But he's sure that he didn't want to lose her in one way or another even if it would take him to dig his own grave, then that would work but leaving her was like a suicidal task of his heart. Deep inside him, he is still hopeful that there's still a way in this situation their lives have been into.

"Ichigo." Rukia tenderly kissed Ichigo's forehead and exhaled inaudibly on the process. "I wanted to see kids that would remind me of you and I. I badly wanted to have one, Ichi. Even if it means I have to die."

"No." he said sternly, his eyes piercing into her orbs. "There's still a way and we will find that way no matter how far that will take us. I'll lead you the way, are you still coming?"

She nodded.

He smiled at her and leapt up on his feet, bent down, leaning his lips on her forehead. "Love you, midget."

XXXX

Few days after, Rukia was discharge in the hospital. She took a leave of absence from her writing work and took several studies regarding medical assistance of patients with abnormal hormonal function and weak uterus.

On the other hand, Ichigo was also eager to find a way for his wife. He had been asking few obstetrics doctors and surgeon, asking if palliative surgery is possible. A palliative surgery is done for aesthetic reasons such as fixing a part of the organ/ system/ body so it could go to its normal function. Apparently, he is a cardiologist and a surgeon, too. And he is currently working at one of Kuchiki's hospital that is located at Okinawa. He was a lot busier than he used to be but he makes sure that he would go back to Tokyo every 2 days… yes, it sounds suicidal but to hear his wife's story – it would cause you to break down.

One day, on her way to the city's library, Rukia bumped into a tall, dark-haired man, wearing a pair of glasses. She realized that it was one of her family friend's son, Uryuu Ishida.

"Ishida-san!" she gleamed at him. "Good to see you here!"

He smiled as he adjusted his glasses, "same here Rukia-san." He paused and stared at her. "You've grown… uh, no… you looked thinner than you used to."

She looked down; her face became pale with his words.

"Why don't we sit and take a coffee? It has been a while."

XXXX

His eyes widened as she finished her story regarding her pregnancy problem. He leaned on his back and adjusted his glasses.

"That's something Rukia-san. I didn't know where you have been through all these years and how tough these were…"

"Yeah but I am not going to lose my hope. There must be something we could do about this."

"So, that's why you were going to the national library? That sounds fitting but well I suggest you should consult a doctor for In-Vitro Fertilization."

"Sorry?"

"In vitro fertilization is one of the latest medical advances our technology has generated. It is simple, your egg cell and your husband's sperm cell will be put together, either on your own fallopian tube or in a test tube… and when it is fertilized, it will be transferred on a larger test tube and let it grow for some time. With that, you have to find a healthy and fitting woman to carry your child because the fetus needs to be implanted with someone's uterus… and she is called a surrogate mother."

A/N: Have you seen how the story will go? Give me your ideas guys! Thanks and love you all! And oh, if you find something wrong with my explanations regarding medical thoughts, free to PM or leave a review. I would love that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** In Heaven

**Summary:** A body that hasn't had the ability to nurture a fetus will lead into a rally of grief and misfortunes. AU, IchiRuki.

**Author's note:** OMG. Thank you guys! I love all of your reviews. It boosts my confidence. And well, I also see that pigsinthesky's comment was appropriate. I was really in a hurry but I'll put few past events right here and there. But all in all, I won't consider them flames unless it is not written in a constructive sentence. I love you all~

Sorry for the rather late update, I was busy with cram school. Local board exams are fast approaching. Oh shoot.

And I always forget the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. IF I DID, I'LL MAKE ICHIGO KISS RUKIA AT 342 DURING THE HOLDINGHANDS-ICE SKATING SCENE. Lol, so again. I do not own Bleach or the song that inspired me to write this, In Heaven by JYJ.

**Chapter 3**

Sometimes, we realized that we're tired of fighting for a thing we wanted to protect the most. And most of the times, we tend to forget that reason in the process. The continuous feeling of agitation makes us feel the desire to win rather be rational for what we wanted to fight for. It became more complicated in the latter part of the trance.

It is true that life isn't all about winning… it's all about learning to fall and learning to get up because these two different entities taught us two different lessons in life. But, life isn't just about losing every time you fight… sometimes, you have to win.

This is the reason that replaces the real reason why we fight… not just only because we are tired of fighting but of course, our hearts became tired of losing. People's hearts, the more we experienced the feeling of failure, became eager to feel what it is to win and that is, we anticipate that when we learn to get up – we hope to win the next course.

And this is the feeling that Rukia badly wants to repress because she knew that when she tried, no one can stop her… not even her heart – not even Ichigo.

XXXX

Rukia sighed as she glanced down at her tea cup, staring at the reflection of the bland-like look liquid that filled the ceramic tool. "You know Uryuu…"

"Hm?" The lad adjusted in his seat and frowned when he saw her lips growing pale for the nth time around that hour. She usually kept the formality in pace between them even if they used to grow accommodated with each other but sometimes, rare occasions would call, Rukia tend to break the barrier she put around herself thus letting them how fragile she was.

"I still remember the first time I felt that pain." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ichigo and I were very excited after we learned that we were going to have our baby. Right after the confirmation, we went to the famous baby store at Shibuya and bought everything we could for my pregnancy. I even tried to guess if it is a boy or a girl and would imagine if I am going to buy those things they'll use when they grow up or something like that."

"It's natural Rukia-san."

She chuckled slightly as she continued. "Ichigo was a doctor and he always impatiently tells me to be very cautious on the first three months of my pregnancy. This is the period where the major development on our baby will start to grow. And the rest of the term will be for the growing fetus."

Silence enveloped them. Winter is fast approaching and the air was already cooled down by the breeze brought by the icy particles from heaven that will, sooner or later, blast it joy down to earth.

She awkwardly shifted in her winter suit, an arm resting at one side of the chair, the other on her lap. "Few weeks after that, I experienced massive bleeding. I was typing for an article when I felt a stabbing pain on my stomach, feel so dizzy and one moment, I realized I was in the hospital."

"Rukia-san…"

She looked away and tried to hold her tears that badly wanted to burst out from violet pools. "Half the time I thought Ichigo would file a divorce or take another woman who could give him what he needs. I never saw him cry in front of me Uryuu. He always tell me 'I am going to find a way, don't worry'."

Uryuu smiled as he crossed his legs, placing an arm and rested his chin on back of his hand. "Rukia," he paused and stared at her. "I must admit, if I were in his place… I would have thought of that. I would have taken a step before anyone could muster. That feeling is unbearable; no one wants to experience that. But… you knew him before anyone could. He must have a strong faith in you. Never give up. Don't worry; I'll help you with the In Vitro fertilization process. Just go and tell him about that. It's better if we'll meet again next time."

"But… how about the surrogate mother?"

"Well, there are a lot of choices regarding that. We just need her consent and explain to her that what we need is her womb; the rest is from you guys."

"Isn't that unethical?"

"No. I assure you that there's a law under the medico legislation that will support this process. Trust me Rukia, I'll help you to have your child. Besides, you told me that you womb is the only thing that hinders the process, right?"

She nodded, and kept her lips tightly closed. She wished that Ichigo will agree with this. They need this. She needs this because she needs him. She needs hi m so he won't walk away from her.

XXXX

"In Vitro? How did you know about that?"

Rukia shifted in his arms and let her hand fell on his had chest. "I saw my childhood friend this afternoon and he suggested that. He is also a doctor but he did a lot of research on the government laboratory so practically he was working for medical innovations."

"I see that." He muttered, laying his head comfortably on the pillow beneath him and started playing with his wife's tangled, short, raven hair.

"So?" she looked up at him.

"I've heard of that. But are you fine with it? I mean, there would be another woman who'll take the rest of the pregnancy."

"Isn't that great? You had my consent to have another woman on your closet, Strawberry." She grinned.

"Idiot." He looked away. "In Vitro would be the last resort I'd go for. I won't go for that woman just because she had my child in her womb."

"That sounds like you impregnated her." She laughed sarcastically, playfully punching his biceps.

"You midget…" He grunted as he got up from his place and pinned her above him, his strong arms on both sides. "That won't work… because…" he grinned at her, placing a hand on her milky white face, "when she had all those time carrying for my child, I had the chance to make up with you. What do you think?"

Rukia's face flushed and tried to laugh, not wanting to spill out her nervousness. "It sounded like I was the 'another woman' right carrot head?"

"Whatever." He leaned down at her, giving the latter a passionate kiss she would ever like to receive that day.

XXXX

Ichigo frowned as he glanced on his watch again. "Sure that guy is late."

"Ichigo…" Rukia stared at him, furiously. He was constantly tapping his foot, making a ridiculously irritating sound. "He'd be here for a minute."

"You've told me the same thing an hour ago." The taller man stood on his feet and placed his hands on his pockets. He was about to brought something out as he started to walk out from the room when a hand pulled his arm.

"Ichigo, no cigarettes, please."

He closed his eyes, threw his head back and scratched an invisible spot beneath. Rukia rarely say please to anyone… especially to him. The only thing that kept her up from that habit was when he had the urge to smoke. She always tells him to stop and that he is a doctor so he should be an advocate of health promotion.

Geez, this woman is something. She knew things better than him. To-be-mother instincts, say huh?

It was when they heard a sound of the clinking bells, signaling that someone entered the restaurant. He glanced on his shoulder and saw a lean man with eye glasses with a red haired lady approaching their place.

This must be the guy... but why there's another woman? Rukia never told him they'd be meeting more than one person. And he mentally swore that the girl's gray eyes were staring at his, he looked away when he started to feel an awkward pulsation beneath his chest.

"I apologize for coming too late Rukia-san." Uryuu made a curt bow as he passed through Ichigo, almost completely ignoring his presence or probably unaware that he was his friend's husband.

"It is fine Uryuu—" Rukia's statement was cut by Ichigo's messy comment.

"Sure you did." He looked away.

Uryuu stared back at him and watched him scratching his head. He glanced back at his petite childhood friend and smiled, "I never thought Byakuya-san would approve of someone who had a crazy hair color." He chuckled and saw him glaring back at him.

"Huh, sure he had the attitude Rukia-san."

Ichigo was about to bark something that would initiate a furious conversation when they heard a hand clasped and high-pitched voice reached their ears, "Ah! You, you were the one who were running at the hospital a week ago!"

He stared at the owner of the voice, "Do I know you?"

"A-ah. No. But uh, hey… I am Orihime Inoue. Nice meeting you!" she reached a hand to him, initiating a shake hand. Ichigo reached on his and felt awkward with the contact. He surely felt that she lightly squeezed his.

"Oh… I am sorry if I haven't introduced her to you, Rukia-san." Uryuu immediately shoveled Orihime, patting her shoulders, in front of the raven-haired Kuchiki princess. "Orihime, this is Rukia Kurosaki. She is the only younger sister of Byakuya Kuchiki-san. And she is married with Ichigo. I've heard that her husband was the head surgeon of Kuchiki's hospital in Okinawa. And Rukia, this is Orihime Inoue. She was one of our research team's patients. She was apparently being studied by Mayuri-sensei."

"Mayuri?" Rukia's eyes widened. "That guy was a witch, isn't he? Did he treat you nicely?"

"U-uh. Yeah. But most of the times…" she looked away, blushing furiously.

"Orihime." Uryuu stared at her and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Okay, okay. I think that's enough for introductions." Ichigo cut in and sat behind Rukia. "I think we should settle the 'in vitro' discussion with a meal, don't you think?"

"Good idea." Uryuu adjusted his glasses as the latter pair made their way to the seats.

Ichigo reached for Rukia's hand under the table and looked at her. She glanced and had almost received his assurance, she nodded in return. Biting her lower lip, she turned her head and closed her eyes.

XXXX

One challenge in this life is to identify what kind of season we were in so we would be able to know what kind of suit we are going to use. And knowing what will happen next will prepare our hearts to whatever compensation it will do after a long rough ride.

**Author's Note:** Guys, I'll be updating after a week or two weeks… NLE is fast approaching, I only had barely 2 months left. Oh Lord. /sobs.


End file.
